Tough Love
by Wolfca
Summary: Written for the Skoulsonfest2k14 Day 2 - Prompt 'Lola' Coulson is fixing up Lola when Skye comes and finds him. Smut inside


**Disclaimer: **Obviously own nothing

**Author's Note: **

Ok this story was written for the Skoulson RomFest 2K14 on Tumblr for day 2 prompt - 'Lola'

Before I'm possibly branded as a family fic writer I thought id write this to prove I can write other things too. It has been a while since ive written this sort of thing so I hope everyone has got plenty of Ice Buckets around them lol. It is also on AO3 under the same title and same author name. Also links to my other work is on my tumblr page wolfca-writer if you'd like to check out videos I've done too

Title inspired by Jessie ware's song - Tough Love especially 2 lines:

When your heart becomes a million different pieces, That's when you won't be able to recognise this feeling

**Tough Love**

It was quiet in the Playground which was unusual for them. Agents May, Triplett, Simmons and even the recently awaken Fitz decided that they needed to get away from the concrete confines and let their hair down and even managed to convince Agent Koenig to join them. Well May gave him a look and he followed in fear of what might have happened next. Skye was digging through files looking for anything on her parents and May didn't want to interrupt her search. May went down to the Bus and saw Coulson working on fixing Lola on the Bus and knew to leave him alone. Everyone got used to seeing Coulson working on Lola and knowing he did it to be alone and respected him enough to do just that.

Skye was feeling bored and went on the search for something else when she saw no one she wandered to the Bus and saw Lola's front wheels up on ramps and a figure underneath working on her.

It was early evening but Coulson wanted to work on the car. He was wearing an old white t-shirt that was now covered in grease spots from the engine and a pair of faded black denim jeans, well-worn with age. He was fitting on the new oil filter after changing the spark plugs earlier. He was on his back, legs sticking out from under the car, one knee bent up while the other was out flat. To anyone walking past he would look like a normal person working on a classic car rather than the Director of SHIELD. Skye had been watching him for a while before deciding to head over. Once she was standing next to his legs she decided to make herself known.

"Hey AC." Skye called down to him.

Coulson shuffled out from under Lola, t-shirt riding up to expose his stomach muscles. Skye bit her lower lip surprised at seeing he had muscles there too. Coulson peered up with a smile and Skye tried not to laugh at the black smudges on his face and clothes.

"Hey yourself." Coulson replied in a flirty manner making him smile when Skye blushed a little.

"How's she doing?" Skye asked nodding towards Lola.

"Good. Just got to add the oil and fingers crossed she'll be running smoothly again. Flight is still out of the question and Fitz doesn't have the required parts to fix her." Coulson replied running his fingers along the VTOL power lines underneath.

Skye nodded as she sat down beside the front tire next to him looking at the car with affection in her eyes. It was hard not to love the car considering everything they had gone through together, that and it was Coulson's car and he did save her from Ward with it even if it was quite harrowing the mostly falling part. Coulson shuffled back under and through the wheel ramp Skye watched him work on putting the last few bits underneath for the oil filter. Once he was satisfied it was done he shuffled back out but caught his right shoulder on the underside of the bumper as he sat up. He didn't really make a noise except a short grunt and Skye didn't know if she should go over to him or not. Coulson rubbed the area for a few seconds then stood up. It was then Skye noticed he wasn't in his suit shoes but rather a pair of grey and white soled trainers. His whole attired was the complete opposite of his usual attire. Skye stood up as well as Coulson opened up the oil cap and poured in the fresh oil before sealing the cap and closing the bonnet.

"Ok you can stop staring at me now." Coulson joked at her.

"Didn't realise it was a crime." Skye replied still looking at him.

It was then as her eyes wondered over his back that she noticed a small patch of red on his shoulder.

"AC your shoulder." She pointed out.

"Just a scratch. It's fine." Coulson shrugged it off.

"You're going to get it dirty with all this engine grease on you. Shirt off." Skye told him as she looked around for something to clean him up with.

"First time I've ever had someone demand my car stained shirt off before." Coulson joked back but lifted his shirt as instructed.

Coulson headed into the lab while Skye was rummaging through the draws. Skye returned with a clean rag and some water but it took a few minutes to actually put the items on the table Coulson was leaning on as she took in the sight of a shirtless Coulson before her. Coulson's expression went from playful to serious as he went to grab his shirt but Skye snapped out of it and dabbed some liquid onto a cloth trying to ignore the huge scar on his chest. Yes Coulson had told her about his injury before the Battle of New York but she had been expecting something smaller like a knife not something this big. She inwardly shuddered thinking how much pain he must have been in. Coulson could read her reaction to his scar and reflexively placed a hand over it and looked away from her.

"Why hide it?" Skye asked pausing on her cleaning job.

Coulson turned to face her suddenly aware of how close she was to him, his nose only just missing her forehead.

"I can tell it unsettles you." Coulson replied in a whisper but Skye could hear him.

"It's not that. It's just I can't stop thinking that someone had done this to you. Scars are part of job but that is un-godly." Skye replied to him.

Coulson smiled amazed that she looked at it from a different light. Not what it was on his body but rather she cared about him that she didn't understand why someone would hurt him. But then he wasn't sure of his own past and what he had done. Maybe he deserved it, making his smile fall before watching Skye clean up the grime off his shoulder.

"You know oil and water doesn't mix right?" Coulson pointed out to her but she poured a small amount of water onto the rag anyway.

She lightly rubbed his shoulder and the black dirt was coming off easy enough.

"Wasn't oil there." Skye commented back as she cleaned his shoulder.

Coulson merely watched her tend to his injured shoulder, checking it; seemed satisfied it was just a graze and not a cut. It was then she noticed an old scar over his shoulder, pure white and smooth with age. She gently touched it tracing it.

"What story is there for this one?" Skye asked turning her head towards his.

"Not as glamorous as my run in with the Norse bastard. It was an arrow." Coulson admitted.

"An arrow?" Skye thought he had gone mad.

"Yeah, Agent Barton and I were sent in to kill Agent Romanoff before she joined us. I was a lot younger then and followed orders to the letter. He shot me to stop me from firing saying we should instead ask Romanoff to join." Coulson replied remembering even a younger Barton who was brave enough to turn his own weapon onto a fellow agent for what he thought was right.

In truth, he probably wouldn't have kill Romanoff just injured her enough for them to bring her in, but then Barton had to lose the arrow. When they got back to HQ, he didn't want to tell anyone it was caused by an arrow so said he wasn't Romanoff's type so she knifed him. Barton managed to sweet talk her instead.

Skye smiled at that, remembering it as it wasn't often Coulson spoke about his past and when he did it was like a little gem to store. Being this close to Coulson, Skye could smell Lola's engine on him mixed in with aftershave and it was a very pleasant mix.

"Anyway, thanks for the first aid." Coulson suddenly said and moved away from Skye as if he had something better to do.

Skye was a bit thrown by him but she watched him lower Lola back onto the cargo hold to stow away the ramps. Skye also put away the items she had and when she returned she was even more surprised to see Coulson leaning forward on Lola's hood, his head low, shirt still off.

"She isn't going anywhere with the parking brake on." Skye joked at him.

Coulson looked up but said nothing.

"You ok?" Skye asked as she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Coulson just gave her a glance over his shoulder before looking back down.

"I'm ok." Coulson replied but Skye didn't believe him.

Skye leaned back on Lola beside him facing him. Coulson gave her another quick glance up and down realizing she was sat on Lola but he didn't tell her to move. He was realizing he never did tell her to move when she touched Lola.

"I'm not convinced and I'm not leaving you till I'm sure you are ok." Skye told him folding her arms over her chest and staring at him.

Coulson stood up straight and wasn't sure if she was being serious but clearly she was. Sighing, he thought he'd better give her truth.

"My head is confused is all? I'm not sure anymore what I'm feeling, let alone if it would ever be returned." Coulson told her.

Skye let her arms unfold and grabbed his hand, a simple gesture which could be interpreted in so many ways from support to friend to something more. Skye's hand was dwarfed in his own but even still he returned her grip with the same amount of gentle care.

"What aren't you sure about? What wouldn't be returned?" Skye asked him not sure where any of this had come from.

Inside she was hoping it was feeling for her because then it would be returned.

"My feelings for you. I'm your boss but at the same time I care about you more than a boss should. I let you touch Lola yet anyone else I would rip their hands off." Coulson finally admitted watching their joined hands for her to pull away from him but instead they remained joined.

Coulson took it as a good sign or maybe it was a delayed reaction to the slap he was sure to get soon.

"Since New York, my emotions and feelings have been all over the place. I know my heart was pieced back together but I wonder if it has been put back together wrong." Coulson said still watching their joined hands meaning he didn't see Skye move.

Skye moved to be more between Coulson and Lola and carefully tilted her head up and as she gave him a small kiss on his lips her free hand wrapped round his shoulders. Coulson's eyes shot up and stared straight into hers, blue meeting brown. Skye could see he was looking for some truth in her admittance, like he's being tricked once again. When Skye leaned closer, her lips brushing his as she told him she loved him he could feel that this one emotion snap into place and he responded to the kiss, pushing into Skye, so she was trapped between himself and the car. Their hands still joined he moved them to above her head as he leaned more on the car flattening Skye against it. Skye was trying to push her tongue past his lips but he would nip her lip in return till Skye stopped, groaning in frustration. The kiss seemed to last for ages, and Skye had hooked a leg round Coulson's hip wanting more from him. Coulson broke the kiss and leaned back to look at Skye.

"You sure, because I don't think I can stop otherwise." Coulson spoke to her, his voice husky with lust.

"Then don't stop." Skye replied as she freed her hand from his and grabbed his belt.

Coulson searched her eyes to be sure before his lips crashed onto hers with more fire. His tongue pushed into hers, tasting, dominating. Skye was surprised as she tried to undo his belt but he was pushing his weight against her, trapping her hand against him. Coulson's lips moved from Skye's along her jaw to her ear.

"Want you." Skye whispered before nipping his ear.

Coulson seemed to growl at this, pushing his hips and arousal further into Skye's trapped hand. Coulson kissed his way down her neck to her shoulder. Skye gripped him through his trousers causing a growl to escape his lips. Coulson's hands went up to cup either side of face and kissed her deeply before trailing slowly down her body to her hips, tugging her away from Lola. Skye wrapped her arms round his neck as she felt him slowly lower them down to the cargo hold floor. Skye straddled him leaning back to sit up and look down on him. Before Skye could move, Coulson flipped them over so he was on top. Skye wasn't sure what was going through his mind when she felt his tongue against her neck and then feel his teeth nip her smooth skin before licking the area again. Skye went for his belt again and this time Coulson let her undo the black leather; however when her hands went for his zip he grabbed then in one large hand and placed them above her head.

"Not yet." Coulson told her, his eyes dark with desire but with an expression that said he was going to drag this out for as long as possible.

Skye couldn't stop the feeling of arousal surge down her body under those eyes. Coulson continued to kiss her with fire and Skye was amazed to find that she was struggling to keep up with his fire. They were both fighting for dominance in their searing kisses. Both were pulling each other's lower lips into their mouths, sucking and nibbling on the flesh before letting it go only to push their tongues against each other. Skye raked her nails down his naked back feeling the thick muscles covering his shoulders.

"God why do you hide this." Skye finally mumbled against his lips.

"Deception." Coulson replied.

Skye thought about it and she could see that he was a very deceptive man in those suits. Seeing him in casuals or half naked and you could see he was a well-muscled man. However once he put the suits on he seemed to shrink and appear much smaller. She could only imagine how often an enemy of his had fallen for the trap of man in a suit means weak only to find out that he could quite easily pack a punch even Thor would be of.

"Let's take this upstairs." Coulson said to Skye in such a way that she practically melted under his words.

Coulson helped her to her feet and led her up the stairs to the walkway. Skye seemed to remember what was going on and pounced on him, wrapping her arms round his neck and spinning him and roughly pushing him against the wall in the small corridor between the walkway and the living area. Coulson could feel himself going harder under Skye's dominance. Grabbing Skye he lifted her up letting her legs wrap round his waist before pushing off the wall to push her back into the opposite wall. One hand under her the other braced against the wall. Coulson thrust his hips into hers; causing some much needed friction for them both. Skye's head lolled back against the wall to let a moan escape her while Coulson captured her throat in his mouth feeling the moan vibrate up her throat under his lips and tongue. Skye's head swam in pleasure, her hands sliding over his shoulders, raking her nails down his chest and over his taunt stomach, feeling the muscles flex under her touch before finding the top of his jeans.

"Must be tight in there." Skye purred into his ear.

"You have no idea." Coulson replied making Skye swallow thinking maybe what she felt pushed against her wasn't his hardest.

Skye managed to undo the button and start on the zip as Coulson let her slid down his body back onto the ground. Before she could reach inside the dark denim material Coulson trailed wet kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder before trailing kisses down her body between her breasts and to her stomach. Coulson's hands hooked under the hem of her shirt and lifted it up as his mouth followed the now bare skin back up with more wet kisses and flicks of the tip of his tongue. His hand gripped her shirt and pinned it above her head, temporary pinning her arms and head as he dipped his tongue into her cleavage before placing a kiss on the top of each soft mound before pulling her top just high enough to reveal her lips. Kissing her seemed to surprise her, possibly because she couldn't see him till he tugged the article of clothing of her completely. They both stared into each other's eyes once more. Coulson's blue eyes were even darker with lust and desire but there was something underneath it all, something primal and animalistic. Before Skye could react a rush of adrenaline surged through her body as she answered his primal call for dominance. Both growling they both tried to kiss each other but ended up having a show of teeth as neither one could make the other submit. Skye in the end bit down on his lower lip, sucking on the swollen lip, pulling it into her mouth, her arms round his neck, his round her waist, a slight whimper that he had lost his dominance as Skye led him into the living area.

Walking backwards was not a good idea as she nearly tripped over her own feet, letting his lip go, afraid she would bite too hard. But Coulson was quick and caught them both and guided her onto the couch, trapping her into the back of the leather couch. The leather was cool and Skye gasped out feeling it touch her hot body, unsure when her temperature had raised that high. Coulson seemed to notice and blew cold air over one of her nipples before claiming it in his mouth. Skye gasped as she threaded her fingers through his hair amazed that even the short hairs were just as soft as his slightly longer hair. Skye's hand trailed down his arms still amazed at the size of his arms. Her fingers tried to grip the muscles solid underneath, soft but firm, that was Coulson all over. Her other hand trailed down his side, lightly brushing the soft smooth skin above his hip bone. Coulson relinquished his grip on her breast to gasp, surprised at the mix of pleasure that came from a ticklish spot for him. Skye was spurred on by this she used both of her hands to lightly brush across this new area on either side of his hips. Coulson's head dropped her shoulder trying to breath in when his reaction wanted him to breathe out. Coulson pushed hips arousal into her, Skye could feel she was trapped between his hips and his head against her shoulder. Keeping one hand on his hip and the other moved up to his shoulder, feeling more thick tense muscle there, Skye managed to convince him to roll so she was on top. The leather was still cool but not as cold as it had been but still it was enough on Coulson's back to realise what Skye had done.

"No fair." Coulson flirted at her grabbing her hand to stop her from playing on his hip.

"I don't know; think it's my new favourite spot." Skye flirted back, her fingertips just able to reach the sensitive skin.

"Really? Maybe you should check out all of me first." Coulson teased back.

Skye just quirked her eyebrow at him and gave him a funny smile.

"Really AC, you're going to use that line on me." Skye joked at him.

Coulson just gave her a far off look as if to humor her. It wasn't until Skye could feel the cool air of the Bus below her waist that she looked down and was surprised to see Coulson had undone her own jeans without her knowing. Skye leaned forward and kissed him slowly, loving the feeling once more of his lips on hers. Coulson's fingertips ran up her spine, stopping only to unhook her bra before continuing to stroke over her back. Their fevered making out seemed to have slowed for a moment, Coulson knew his passion for Skye had not calmed and he was beginning to wonder if she was backing out. However, when her hand drifted across his hip again and teased the skin between his navel and top of his boxers he sucked in a big breath pushing his hips into her hand.

"Not yet." Coulson whispered to her.

"Do you not want me to touch you?" Skye asked.

"Oh I do, but I want to take my time with you." Coulson replied before motioning for Skye to stand up.

Skye was confused but Coulson took her hands and led her towards the bar.

"Oh now you're going to offer me drink." Skye joked.

"Don't want then?" Coulson asked as he casually leaned back onto the bar.

Skye couldn't help but bite her lower lip staring at Coulson right now. His black faded jeans undone and only just resting on his hips, his naked chest and arms seemed to glow in the yellow light from the bar.

"Would rather drink you." Skye teased.

Coulson merely raised an eyebrow before leaned over the bar and grabbed a small tumbler glass and poured some vodka into the glass before offering the glass to her. Skye sauntered towards him as seductively as she could and took the glass from him as he leaned back on the bar watching her. Skye stepped into his space and poured some of drink onto Coulson's shoulder, watching the clear liquid flow down and over his scar before Skye placed her tongue below the river and licked the vodka off his body and followed the trail back up his body to his shoulder and then his neck. Coulson was surprised that Skye had done this and didn't stop her from repeating it on his other shoulder. When her lips went back to his he could taste the vodka on her lips and on her tongue. Coulson then took the glass off of her and Skye thought he was going to put the glass back on the bar. However, he dipped his finger into the glass and let a drop of the alcohol fall onto his collarbone where he leaned down traced her collarbone with his tongue before following the drop down, catching it just above her navel. Coulson stood back up and abandoned the drink on the bar.

Skye used the bar to climb up his body and wrapped herself around him. Coulson wrapped his arms round her and held her to him. Skye's fingers seemed to strum over his taunt neck muscles before going over his shoulders, pulling herself to him. Carefully he walked them into the Command Center and set her down on the holographic table, glad it was turned off but the screens were still on. There blue and green glow rippling light over them. Coulson pushed at her jeans and Skye helped to remove the item now clad in just her panties. Coulson stepped back to admire the view.

"You know it's going to be very hard to have meetings in here now." Skye commented.

"How do you think I'm feeling right now?" Coulson told her as he whispered in her ear, kissing her lobe.

Before Skye could answer, Coulson was leaning into her, between her legs pushing her back against the table until her back was against the cool glass surface. They both returned to hot searing kisses as Skye ground her hips repeatedly into Coulson's who did the same. They both needed the friction but it just wasn't enough. Coulson's fingertips dug deeper into Skye's hips in frustration as he growled through the kiss. His lips seeking out her neck as he gently nipped her. Coulson could feel her nails digging into his neck and he growled again before leaning back so her hands fell past his neck. Before Skye could put them back, Coulson grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head as he brought his body back down. His mouth was open, teeth showing as he let out a hot breath over face. Frustration seemed to be in his eyes like this wasn't enough for either of them. Skye wrapped a smooth leg over his hips and tightened her grip quickly to slam his arousal back down to hers and used his grip as leverage to grind against him once more. The result was driving Coulson mad with arousal.

"Let's head upstairs." Coulson growled into her ear as she continued to grind against him.

Skye sat up as Coulson helped her down.

"Meeting are definitely going to be interesting now." Skye commented as Coulson led her through the area and to the stairs that led up to his private floor.

"Just don't lean over the table." Coulson joked back holding his hand out to her before pulling her to him for another deep kiss.

The pair made their way slowly up the stairs as Coulson walked backwards up the spiral stairs. Skye was impressed he was doing such a good job of this until he got to the last stair and promptly fell back on his ass, laughing at how stupid he must look. Skye also laughed as she leaned over him kissing him pushing his shoulder gently to lean back. Coulson was a little worried that they would slide down the stairs so instead he crawled backwards with Skye following until his back hit his office door. Skye crawled into his lap, pushed at his jeans deciding it was time for them to go. Coulson obliged and helped remove the all too constricting item. Coulson didn't stop her then when her hand grabbed him through his boxers as he let his head roll back against the door. Skye continued to feel him through his boxers as Coulson reached up to grab the latch of his door to open it, both falling back onto the floor. They both smiled as they looked at each other, noticing Coulson's bed was still left out.

"Last chance to back out." Coulson told her.

Skye kissed him in response.

"No way am I backing out of this." Skye told him with determination.

Coulson smiled even more as they struggled to stand up, but Skye pushed him into his doorframe causing Coulson to grunt as he left the edge of the door dig into his back. Skye dropped her mouth to his neck and his Adam's apple grazing the skin with her teeth as Coulson groaned. Coulson's arms trailed down to the skin above her hip and repeated the same action with his fingers there causing her to moan.

"Hmm, guess now I know how it feels." Skye moaned into his shoulder feeling him smile against her ear.

Suddenly Skye clung to him more as she felt his fingers slip under the waistband of her pants, his fingers seeking out what he was looking for, slipping into her folds, finding her wet. Skye let out a shuddered breath against his neck and the warmth sent a shiver down his own, arousal pooling in both of their guts. Skye decided to even the playing field as she slid her hand into his boxers. He was hot under her hand as he too let out a ragged warm breath burying his head into the crook of her neck, his eyes closed tight for a few moments before hot wet kisses were placed on her neck and up to her jaw with the occasional nibble getting harder until he got to her lips. Skye was lightly squeezing and stroking him as Coulson was matching the rhythm with his own ministrations on her. Coulson moved his hand and pulled hers away from him to rid her of the last barrier of clothing that they both had before guiding her to his desk. Skye sat on the wooden desk with Coulson between her legs. Coulson kissed her slow, his tongue only touching her lips, not pushing in. Skye then realized his own fingers were back in her folds, teasing her entrance the same time his tongue touched her lips. Skye was getting lost in the feeling trying to concentrate on one thing but either way the pooling heat in her core was building. Skye's hand also returned to his throbbing member lightly stroking him taking over the kiss repeating his gesture, her tongue licking his lips with each stroke. The small slow ministrations were building them both up, liquid heat burning low in their stomachs. Coulson pulled away from Skye's lips to rest his forehead against hers, their warm breath mixing.

"I need you." Skye panted out.

"I need you too." Coulson breathed out crashing his lips onto hers pushing his tongue into her mouth hard along with a finger into her core.

The moaning gasp that would have escaped her lips was swallowed up by Coulson. Coulson applied more pressure to her core, his thumb on her sensitive bud while his finger was deep inside her finding the right spot. Skye's surprise was still on her lips and her face making Coulson smile as he continued to build her closer. Skye finally overcame her shock and gripped him harder and matched his pace in her with her strokes. Skye was sure she would be seeing stars soon if he continued this pace but as suddenly as he started Coulson stopped and even stopped her hand on him. Skye wondered if she had done something wrong however the look in Coulson's eyes was anything but. Skye wasn't sure but she was sure it wasn't just lust in his eyes but maybe something much stronger like love but she wasn't sure. Coulson held her hands and tugged her backwards to his bed falling back with Skye following him down. Coulson made himself comfortable on the bed as Skye followed him to straddle his lap, his hard arousal still throbbing for her beneath her, touching her. Skye lowered her lips to his chest kissing him from one nipple to the next before tracing his scar. Coulson let out a slightly strangled noise closing his eyes, surprised at how sensitive it was under Skye's touch. Skye's lips trailed up to his lips but not catching them watching as Coulson kept his eyes closed trying to find her lips, a smile ghosting on his when he failed. Coulson still kept his eyes closed as he reached forward and claimed her lower lip between his teeth, sucking on it before releasing her. Coulson slowly opened his eyes; his hands grip her hips, a light squeeze, and the silent question.

Skye understood as she lifted her hips up enough to guide him to her entrance to her core. Coulson's grip on her hips lessened, his eyes watching her, letting her decide if and when to sink herself down onto him. Slowly Skye did, slowly, though it had been quite a while for her she knew it must have been even longer for Coulson. Plus she was surprised that even though she had touched him, now feeling him fill her up, he seemed much bigger. They both stared into each other's eyes, breathing slowly, savoring the moment until Skye had taken Coulson fully. They stayed like that for a few moments before Coulson moved his hips slightly, seeing if Skye was still willing to do this. Skye leaned back down to kiss him, her long brown hair curtained both of their faces making it seem even more intimate. Coulson's grip on her hips remained slowly guiding their movements starting the rhythm slow, both getting use to each other. Skye seemed to be getting bolder as she lifted herself up slightly on him before coming back down in time with his slow thrusts. Both let out a low moan at the feeling as Skye continued to ride Coulson, their thrusts getting faster and deeper. Coulson pushed more onto one side of Skye's hip, pushing himself as deep as he could go to roll them over, staying joined. They both moved Skye's hair out of her face before Coulson crashed his lips down roughly onto Skye's with almost bruising force, his tongue once again matching the pace of him as he thrust into Skye. Skye's hands ran down his back, feeling the sweat already beginning to form there, gathering in the dips of his muscles as they flexed and tensed with his movements. Coulson relinquished his hold on her lips to trail kisses down her neck, lapping at the small pool of sweat in the hollow there before going across to the other side to repeat the move.

Skye watching him as his hair began to cling to him but she could also see the fire that she feeling building up, wanting to explode was also the same for him. Coulson continued his pace until he felt Skye slightly changing the pace to something faster. Coulson happily followed in the pace, one hand on her hip, gripping her as he thrust even deeper into her, his other hand braced himself beside her. Their slick bodies slid effortlessly over each other as sweat pooled more on them. After a few more hard thrusts they were both moaning and grunting feeling both of their releases fast approaching. Coulson's lips returned to hers as a strangled groan escaped his lips as they both kissed feverishly knowing the end was soon upon them. Sure Coulson could prolong it but Skye wasn't indicating she wanted to do this. Their build up had been slow and long starting in a way from the lab but really it all started by Lola, correction on Lola. Now it was close to the end.

"Come with me Skye." Coulson panted out; amazed he could even form a coherent sentence.

Skye wrapped herself around him shuddering feeling her release soon upon her. Even Coulson's thrusts occasionally were erratic like he was holding back slightly. Coulson wanted to say something to her.

"Skye, I need to tell you something." Coulson breathed out as sweat ran off his brow to his nose.

Skye placed a hand on his cheek as Coulson maintained a deep thrust but not as fast but the point of release was still there.

"I… I…" Coulson began but couldn't seem to form them.

"I love you AC." Skye told him.

Coulson's eyes went wide at her admittance. He nearly came right there and then but held it back long enough.

"I love you too Skye." Coulson finally said to her before changing the angle of his thrusts.

The slight change was enough to send Skye over the edge as she her inner muscles clamped around him as well as her head falling back against his pillows, moaning in ecstasy as well as hearing his name slip off her tongue a few times. It was enough for Coulson to follow suit, shuddering hard as let out a deep low grunt ending with ragged breathing as he spilled his seed deep into Skye as her muscles continued to pulse around him. Coulson seemed to be trying to say something but all that came out was strange noises before he gave up just concentrated on breathing. Feeling Skye trying to breathe under him he pulled out both letting out a shuddered breath at their over sensitive bodies parting. Coulson flopped onto his back and Skye instantly curled up into his side, her leg settled between his own. Coulson had an arm round her back running soothing circles on her while she had a hand on his chest mimicking his actions. Her head rested on told of his shoulder as he brought his other hand other to rest on her hip, holding her to him.

Skye could understand why he wasn't sure on his feeling. His heart had been broken into pieces, he couldn't recognize this feeling. She hoped now he did as her eyes gazed from the scar on his chest up to his skylight amazed that even though they were in the hangar she could see the night sky. The stars seemed bright tonight coming through his personal skylight. Coulson seemed to be looking at the same view.

"Reflective plating, camouflages us to the outside but we can see out." Coulson tried to explain but he knew it didn't matter, "Nice night."

Skye's reply was a happy sigh as she cuddled further into Coulson letting her eyes close. Coulson smiled as he turned his head slightly to kiss her forehead before resting his forehead on hers and letting sleep claim him as well.

Later on, May had returned to the base and when she didn't find Coulson or Skye anywhere she decided to check the Bus. However she didn't expect to find a trail of clothing going from the lab to Lola and then up the stairs. However when she found a pair of Skye's jeans in the Command Center she decided it would be best to not continue her search. Instead she left the Bus, shutting the cargo hold ramp in case anyone might decide to go and find them.


End file.
